


Sometimes Rain is Black

by n_u_t_m_e_g



Series: Night Vale Ficbits [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil is a huge Cuddler, It's ash-filled water, Kisses, M/M, Not very healthy to be outside, Rain in Night Vale is not Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_u_t_m_e_g/pseuds/n_u_t_m_e_g
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain in Night Vale is different every time it falls. Sometimes it's acid, other time it's animals. This time, it's ash. The ash burns your skin.<br/>Carlos and Cecil take shelter in Cecil's apartment. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Rain is Black

Rain in Night Vale is a completely different situation than anywhere else, but it was always dangerous. Be it acid or carnivorous animals, it always posed a threat to those outside.   
Carlos and Cecil had been out walking when the clouds gathered and the temperture dropped, and Cecil looked at him in warning.   
"It's going to rain."  
It seemed that Cecil was the conductor for the symphony, because as soon as he said it, the sky cracked and a hail of black drops came pouring to the ground. A drop hit Cecil's exposed arm, and Cecil hissed, clutching a hand over it.   
"My building it just across the street, let's go!"   
They ran, avoiding any direct contact from the rain, making it in one peice to the lobby of Cecil's apartment building.   
"Are you okay?" Carlos asked, a tad breathlessly, looking at Cecil's hand clutched over his forearm.   
"I think," Cecil replied, glancing at the elvator. He lifted his hand, biting his lip. There was a small burn there, and he tattoos were swarming angrily around it like disturbed hornets. It looked similar to a ciggarette burn. Cecil hissed a tiny bit.  
"I have a first aid kit upstairs."   
Carlos nodded and followed Cecil into the elevator.   
Cecil lived on the fifth floor, in a quaint two bedroom apartment. Cecil jiggled the keys into the door and pushed it open, sighing contentedly when it opened. "I really don't like the rain." He said, pulling the first aid kit out from a drawer in the coffe table that was situated in the center of the living room.   
"I understand that sentiment," Carlos replied, taking the kit from him and sitting Cecil down on the couch.   
The burn itself wasn't all that bad, but Cecil's tattoo's and Cecil himself seemed no happier about it than Carlos was.   
The contents of the kit were mostly normal, save for two bits of bloodstone and a bag of some kind of glowing substance. Carlos took some dissinfectant and a small bandage wrap, and began to gently clean the burn. Once it was bandaged, Cecil smiled at him.   
"You're so good to me, my dear Carlos."  
Carlos smiled back at him.    
"I'm going to go change," Cecil commented, looking with disdain down at the shoulder of his vest. It was riddled with burns. "It's a shame. This was such a lovely vest." His voice trailed into the bedroom.   
Carlos, in turn, looked at his labcoat, which was, as he thought: ruined. He shrugged and tooked it off, pulling off his flanel as an afterthought, leaving his tshirt. He toed off his shoes, setting it all neatly next to the coffee table.   
Cecil came back in a pair of sweatpants that settled lowly on his sharp hip bones and an old tshirt of Carlos's he had confiscated a while back.   
He smiled.   
"Do you want to watch a movie? I think I have 'The Hole'."   
Cecil had an affinity for horror movies, especially cheesy horror movies; as indicated by the fact that his DVD collection was made up by mostly cheesy horror movies.   
Carlos laughed a bit. "Sure."  
Cecil fiddled around with the DVD player for a bit and did some kind of ritual to work it before he sat down next Carlos, curling up against side.  
Cecil's eyebrows were as pale as his hair, and they brushed against his cheeks as he blinked.  
Carlos kissed him, then, and kissed him for a while; because despite the constant calamaties of Night Vale, there was that constant of Cecil Baldwin. 


End file.
